DC Friends
DC Friends is an American adult animated sitcom based on the original characters created by , being created by TBD. It is produced by , Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it will premiere on Adult Swim on TBD. Synopsis Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Will Arnett) - a billionaire superhero who is very arrogant and immature, mainly due to losing his parents when younger. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by ) - a superhero hailing from Krypton who only cares about himself. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Anna Kendrick) - the princess of Themsycira who loves being played with like a toy and isn't independent at all. She is shown to be obsessed with Superman, Batman, and the Flash. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by ) - the fastest man alive who also has the dirtiest and sexual mind alive, as he attempts to have sex with almost every female character on the show. *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Charlie Day) - the wearer of the Green Lantern ring who is brave but stupid. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by ) - a billionaire vigilante who is actually very nice and gives out free money. *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Alison Brie) - Oliver's feminist partner and lover. *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by ) - one of the few superheroes who is actually good at what he does. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John Goodman) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Alison Brie) - TBD *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by John Cena) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a super criminal with a very strange relationship with Batman. He fights him all the time but whenever he isn't there he gets sad, much like a kindergarten crush. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) - TBD *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (also voiced by Anna Kendrick) - a news reporter who cares about only herself and doesn't matter if anyone dies. *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by Tom Holland) - Superman's biggest fan who is an obsessive stalker. *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the editor and chief of the Daily Planet. Everything he says is a lot of mad rantings to the point of lunacy. *'Lex Luthor' (also voiced by Charlie Day) - the owner of LexCorp who attempts to be a good villain but is constantly ashamed of the fact Superman is his arch-nemesis. **'Mercy Graves' (voiced by ) - Lex's secretary robot who is programmed to act like a teenager. *'Dru-Zod/General Zod' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Tyler Perry) - the bratty ruler of Apokolips. **'Granny Goodness' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by Zac Efron) - a pilot who constantly attempts to woo Wonder Woman, with her usually saying no, due to being obsessed with Batman, Superman, and the Flash. *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Ellen DeGeneres) - the Queen of Themyscira and Wonder Woman's mother who hosts a podcast with Nightwing. *'Barbara Anne Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - an ice-themed criminal who loves tap dancing and sells ice cream. *'James Jesse/The Trickster' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Prank' (also voiced by Kristen Wiig) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mera' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Nuidis Vulko' (voiced by ) - a sailor and master food critic. *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Orm/Ocean Master' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Arthur King/Merlyn' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Tracy Morgan) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Adult Swim Category:Williams Street Category:Justice League Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas